gleesamedirectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Katylen Winters
'Katylen Winters '''is a character on ''Glee Fan-Fiction: Same Directions. She is the twin to Kristina Winters and created by Theblondechick. Personality Katylen is basically the angle if Kristina is the devil. She's popular and pretty and smart, but unlike Kristina, Katylentries to help others instead of push them down. She is a sweet, sweet girl with a big heart. Katelyn is hard working, but whenever Katylen gets to the top, Kristina finds a way to push her back down again. Appearance Like Kristina, Katylen is one of those "born pretty" girls who every girl wants to be and every guy wants. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes. Relationships Songs Solos In Season 1 *Together in Getting To Know One Another *Today Was a Fairytale in Just Getting Started *Count On Me in Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret *You Think in Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret *Complicated in No One Said It Would Be Easy Group Songs In Season 1 *Let's Get It Started in Just Getting Started *Get This Party Started in Just Getting Started *Who You Are in Getting To Know One Another Season One Overview Meeting The Students Katylen questions her sister about whether she's okay or not. Finding Recruits Katylen is seen with Kristina and Heather when Kristina tells them that the glee club idea is stupid.Katylen and Heather then lie to each other about joining the glee club.Katylen is then having second thoughts about joining during Natasha's performance. Just Getting Started Katylen is seen talking with her sister, Kristina and her best friend, Heather. Kristina tells them that she has decided to join the glee club. Katylen and Heather are both secretly unpleased. Kristina is then seen in the audiotorium performing her audition song. She's also seen cheering her best friend, Heather on as well as Kristina. She's next seen with the rest of Musical Ambition as auditions finish up. She's last shown performing Let's Get It Started and Get This Party Started with the rest of Musical Ambition. Getting To Know One Another She's first seen sitting with Heather in the fourth episode. She performed Stand Out along with the rest of the Musical Ambition Girls. When she finds out that the theme is duets, Katylen tries to cheer Heather up by telling her that she could be placed with Ian. For the duets, she's instead paired with Ian. Katylen tells a pissed Heather she had no idea. She's then seen, the next day, talking with Heather, when Ian approaches her. She asks Heather if she's okay with them talking to which Heather shrugs. She's unaware the whole episode of Ian crushing on her. When Ian picks Together as their duet, she at first declines because she believed in order to sing a love song you needed to be in love. She was okay with it when Ian told her he was. She tells this to Heather making Heather giddy. Ian approaches her at her locker and instead of listening to Ian she spends more time focusing on this foreign exchange student, named Javier that she's crushing on, crushing the spirits of Ian. She's seen the next day, performing Together with a bummed Ian. Katylen is last seen performing Who You Are with the rest of Musical Ambition. Category:Characters Category:Musical Ambition Members Category:Students